1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure and an assembly method of a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-115801 discloses a front pillar structure that includes a front pillar reinforcement inside a closed cross-section formed by a side outer panel and a front pillar inner panel. In this related art, front ends of the side outer panel and the front pillar inner panel are connected by welding with a side end of a cowl inner panel. In this welded connection part, the cowl inner panel is connected on the side of the side outer panel (see JP 11-115801 A).
Another related art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-105575.